Prey Or Predator
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: Aizen has created a new arrancar who is to become a new espada, but this arrancar has a certain history with our loved Sexta, Grimmjow. What happens when this new guy falls for the enemy with an overprotective panther and power crazed leader watching him 24/7? (IchigoxOC, M-Preg, yaoi) Don't like yaoi? Then don't read


Where am I..? What's going on…? This isn't my cave… The ground is too smooth… And people are talking..! What's going on? What happened? What's… going… on…

My eyes fluttered opened, squinting slightly at the bright, bright light. This definitely is not my cave. My cave is too deep underground to have light. I haven't seen light in years. Why is there light? Finally my eyes adjust, taking longer than they should have. Ugh, my head hurts now…

Groaning I sit up and look around me. I start to panic. I'm surrounded by white walls. Nothing else. Why is everything white? It hurts my eyes…. Moving on to all fours I noticed something isn't right. Something is off… I look down, and gasp at the sight of my paws.

My paws, they're gone! I have hands now. My claws have shrunken down to bright blue nails. My armored skin has changed; it's now more soft but still tough. I look up my arms, which are skinny, but with little bit of muscle. Nothing new. Sitting back I stare at my new body. It's not bad, but where did it come from? It's just so weird. Something brushes against my leg. I look down and see its my tail. Oh thank god that's still there. But its now covered in a matching shade of blue as my nails. I reach up and feel ears on my head, probably the same color.

I pulled my hands back knocking hair in front of my face. It's a shiny white color. Like snow kind of. The wall to my right changes, it becomes a mirror. Standing up, some how able to keep balance I walk over to the mirror and study my image.

Thin, lithe body covered in not tan but not pale skin. My nails, ears and tail all the same shade of a pretty blue. White hair that falls around my face and shoulders in a shaggy mess. And too top it off my eyes was a vibrant green. I brought my hands up to touch my face curiously as my tail swayed back and forth. My eyes saw something behind me that wasn't there earlier… I think…

Turning around I went over to the object and picked it up. It was a sword. The hilt was black while the wrapping around it was white. I pulled it out of its white sheath and the blade shined beautifully. I smiled and looked down again; I noticed a small pile of clothes that were white with black trimming. Must be for me. I picked them up and started putting them on. One by one each piece fit me perfectly, which was a little scary. I look at the mirror again. This time I see myself wearing a white shirt with no sleeves and a black stripe going down the middle. Where my bully button should be is a hole, not just through the shirt but also me. I shrug, knowing that a hole is natural for a hollow like me. My pants hugged me nicely around the hips but fell down around my legs loosely. A black belt tied around my waist, the ends falling down on top of my right leg.

What I really liked was the fishnet sleeves I put on that attached to some white fingerless gloves that went up about 2 inches above my wrists. Black band like bracelets held them in place.

I combed my fingers through my hair trying to straight it out but it stayed the same. Sighing I slipped my sheath into my belt so it rested on my hip and then looked around hoping to find a way out. Nothing.

I sigh again and am about to sit back down when all of a sudden a part of the wall disappears showing me a way out. Biting my lip I walk through and into another room. It's white too but more of a dull white, and it's filled with a bunch of different science equipment. My eyes adjust quickly and I see three men at the other end of the room.

They're watching me…

'Be careful of others, they could be prey for you… or a stronger predator…'

Brother's words filter through my head. Keeping my senses on alert I hold the hilt of my sword and slowly step forward. No use hiding now, they've already seen me before I even saw them.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

The one in the middle, he talked. His voice is soft but demanding.

I don't like him.

My eyes narrow as I step towards them, my ears folding back protectively, hiding in my hair, as I got closer to them. I studied their faces carefully. The one on the left, he looked like a snake. His eyes were slits and he had a large grin. His silverfish lavender hair was cut short and laid flat. On the right was a thin man wearing glasses and had semi long pink hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were gold and his skin was pale. They way he studied me back was like that of a scientist. This was his lab.

The one in the middle… He's the boss. I can just feel the power radiating off of him. His brown hair was slipped back except for one curl that hung in front of his face. His brown eyes were trying to lure me in; I know they were. And if I let them, then I know brother would have been disappointed in me. I kept my guard up and he knew I was. He just smiled.

"You can relax," he said.

My grip tightened on my hilt. "Never relax until you know who is the predator and who is the prey." My voice, this is my first time hearing it. It's so silky and smooth.

He chuckled. "Smart kitten. I knew I liked you for some reason."

A hiss escaped my lips. "Who are you! What did you do to me!"

"I made you stronger, be happy," he said with a condescending smirk.

He really pisses me off.

"And to answer your first question, I am Aizen."

"What the hell does Aizen want now?" Grimmjow fussed as he and Ulquiorra walked down to the meeting hall.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra corrected.

"What ever kiss ass."

They walked into the meeting hall and sat down in their seats. Grimmjow propped his feet up on the table in fornt of him and scoffed. "Unbelievable, all of us are here, including Starrk's lazy ass, but the ass hole who called us all here is late."

"It will be within your best interest to hold your tongue," Ulquiorra told him, his eyes closed.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm just stating the obvious."

As soon as he finished his sentences the doors opened and the three leaders walked in. Aizen sat at the head of the table while Kaname and Gin stood beside him. Propping his arm on his arm rest Aizen leaned to the side and smiled at the espadas. "Hello, I'm glad you are all here."

All of the espadas just looked up at him with disinterest, respect or annoyance.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here."

"Are we finally going to get rid of those damn soul reapers?" Nnoitra asked, already grinning at the thought of blood shed.

"No," Aizen answered getting complaints and curses in response. He raised his spiritual pressure in warning before they calmed down again. Once they did he continued. "I called you here to introduce a new arrancar."

This peeked their interest. They haven't seen a new arrancar in a while. They figured he was done creating them. Some sat up in anticipation to see how strong this new one was, including Grimmjow.

When I stepped into the room, I didn't expect them all to be staring at me like they were. Like I was a new chew toy or something. 'They want to fight me…' I deduced. Wasn't surprising, even hollows as far away from Los Noches as me knew how bloodthirsty the arrancar were. All was fighting and itching to kill another opponent. 'And they found one… Great..' Internally I sighed as I took in each espada. Some of them were to boring to really catch my attention.

There was a sleeping brown haired man, bored looking blonde female, old man, black man who honestly creeped me out, a tall black haired man, a pink haired snobby guy, an emo guy, a freakishly huge dude, some guy (or girl) who had a glass tube for a head with two floating things in it, and then a blue haired guy-

'Wait… blue hair?' I looked again and gasped at what I saw. Blue hair and eyes with teal marks under then and a jawbone on the side of his face. He looked so different but I could recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere. Without another thought a grin broke across my face and ran towards him tackling him out of his seat with a fierce hug. I could feel his spiritual pressure spike in surprise before he gasped in realization as I nuzzled into his neck purring like I used to. "Brother!" I cried happily as my tail swayed pleasantly.

"Soka…?" He asked almost cautiously before he grinned and hugged me back. "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here?"

I sat up with a huge small watching as he sat up too. "I honestly have no clue, I woke up here with that weird power hungry dude watching me. Aizen or whatever his name is."

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, which made my smile grow more. "Well damn."

"I was about to let out a bunch of questions about where Grimmjow had been and why he left when someone cleared there throat behind us. Looking over my shoulder curiously I saw Gin grinning like an idiot beside Aizen. "Such a lovely reunion," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him before standing up along with Grimmjow.

Everyone's eyes were now on us making my tail bristle up. "What?"

The tall lanky man spoke up with a grin showing his piano like teeth. "Nothing, we just never seen the cat so affectionate."

Grimmjow glared and growled lowly at the nickname. Before he could attack Aizen interrupted again. "Calm down now Grimmjow. I haven't finished my announcement."

Everyone turned back to look at Aizen wondering what more he had to say. I tilted my head in confusion. "What else is there?"

With a small smile the ex soul reaper said, "You will become an espada."

"What?"

"He will?"

"I will?"

Aizen just nodded. "Yes and you will get to choose your spot."

The espadas spiritual pressure spiked at the thought and I looked around confused. "What does that mean?" My question was directed to Grimmjow and he grimaced.

"It means you get to kill one of us and get our position."


End file.
